What They Knew
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: CONTINUING DIFFERENTLY ON OTHER ACCOUNT; PIPER KATHARINA HALLIWELL. What if Rosalie and Emmett met before she found him being mauled by bear? Here's my take on how their love would've blossomed if they met when he was human.
1. Rosalie and Emmett and Edward

**AN: This another Rosalie and Emmett story. Hope you enjoy! Be sure to go to my profile to check out my other R/E stories, Unexpected Expectancies, my Carlisle and Esme story, My Heart and my Charmed/Twilight crossover, Charmed Meets Twilight. The language in this story may not be from the 30's, but just go with it.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie, dear, your father and I think you should go out with Edward and have some fun," Esme told me, walking into my room to find me lying on my bed with my eyes closed.

"We've only been here a few months. I feel that I should stay locked up in here for a few more weeks and then maybe I'll go out," I didn't open my eyes.

"Then I'm glad this isn't up for negotiation," Esme flashed me a smile.

"But-" I tried.

"No buts. The decision has been made. You're leaving in half an hour," She let me know, and then walked out of my room.

It was so hard to be mad at Esme. "Fine, but I'm not changing."

"You can't wear that," Carlisle told me from my doorway.

And why is that?" I questioned, opening my eyes and sitting up. Well, he was home early. I wonder why? Edward and I gone. Alone with Esme.

"Rose, please," I heard Edward groan and I grinned.

"It's a provocative dress and I don't approve," He said in a fatherly tone and my grin widened. He looked at me funny.

"Here's how it is; I'm going out in this dress and you can have your way with Esme all night long with no interruptions," I was grinning like the cat that ate the canary by now.

We heard a yelp of excitement, followed by Esme's hoarse reply, "Just let her wear it, Carlisle."

I let out a giggle. Man, I am so manipulative. "Bye-bye."

Carlisle walked out of my room looking defeated, "It makes you look like a fairy."

"Have you no shame?" Edward chastised from downstairs.

I snicker again, louder, "Not at all."

With a smile on my face, I walked over to my full length mirror and examined my outfit. It was the hottest fashion in Paris, but I was in Tennessee, so no one would know, or care for that matter. It was thick strapped, the neck line dipped lower than it should, the bodice was robin egg blue and the skirt faded into royal blue. The skirt stopped just above my knees and I a blue butterfly clip in my hair, while my long, blonde curls cascaded down my back. Carlisle was right. I did resemble a fairy.

However, I was the epitome of every man's sexual fantasy. I inwardly shuddered. It was disgusting, the looks I received from men old enough to be my father. They should be ashamed of themselves. Maybe if I wasn't this beautiful. Maybe if I found a way to be ugly… what am I saying? That could never happen. I stomped my foot down in a pouting manner. I heard Edward chuckle. Stupid Edward! Stay out of my head!

"Or what?"

I smirked and pictured the time I walked in on Carlisle and Esme making use of the kitchen. He hissed and I laughed my musical laugh and pranced downstairs and into the living room, where Edward was reading. He didn't look up when I entered the room as usual, but I could honestly care less, now. He scoffed.

"Don't be so full of yourself… that's my job," I added, mostly for his benefit. He looked at me over his book and his eyes narrowed. I couldn't tell if it was at my thought or at my outfit.

"You're not going out like that," He declared, "take that off."

"And if I don't?" I got a smug look on my face, sitting at the piano, "are you going to make me?"

"No," He growled slowly.

I placed my nimble fingers on the delicate keys. "Then don't tell me what to do."

"You're despicable," He muttered coldly.

"So you've told me," I responded in a bored tone. God, that line was so old. I began to play a slow melody that I didn't recognize. As the tune progressed, the notes became sharper, the song gaining its edge.

"What are you playing?" Edward queried with genuine curiosity in his voice.

My perfect dark blonde eyebrows furrowed. My life in the matter of five minutes. "Nothing," I stopped abruptly and walked back upstairs.

**Emmett's POV**

"Hey, Em, did you hear?" My brother, Luke asked me as we were getting ready for the town's dance. Mostly only young people went; the upperclassmen in high school and college kids like myself.

"Hear about what?" I inquired, shrugging on my jacket.

"Dr. Cullen's kids are going to be there. I've seen the son, Edward around town and at school. I haven't see the sister, but I'm going to charm her and make her mine," He told me, hopping up and down on his toes. Jeez, he was excited.

"Calm down, Luke," I ordered, fixing his jacket's collar, "you haven't even met this girl. What if she's ugly?"

"No one related to Edward Cullen can be ugly," My sister, Mary Katherine interrupted, walking into the room, "I mean, have you seen their father? He is delicious."

"Mary Katherine!" I reprimanded, appalled. Even though MK was my big sister it was still weird to hear her talk about men like that.

"Sorry, little brother," she giggled.

"Children, you better get going," our mother called to us.

"We're coming," Luke hollered back, then said to us, "Edward's sister is going to be mine."

"I wonder if his father's married. I hope not," MK grinned to herself.

"You two are ridiculous," I chortled to myself as we headed downstairs.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Rose and I stepped into that dance hall, all eyes were on us. The guys were gawking at Rose, so I put my hand on the small of her back. Not possessively of course; she's my sister, but I felt very protective of her. She got envious glares from the girls, but just smiled back politely at them. I received very toothy smiles from the girls and glares from the girls. At the moment, I was blocking out all sexual thoughts directed at my sister and I. For some reason, I always thought our unnatural beauty was humorous. I don't know why though. I was taken from my thoughts, when someone approached us. He was a kid from my class.

"Hi. I'm Luke McCarty," the young boy greeted. I knew it was mostly to Rosalie, but he smiled at both of us, "would you like to come sit with us?"

_Oh, my goodness. _Lucas thought in awe. _I knew she'd be pretty, but my God, she's absolutely breathtaking._

_I don't want to. _Rosalie told me in her head.

"Esme says we have to socialize," I whispered into her ear, stressing the word have.

_Fine._ She huffed.

"We'd love to," I let the boy know and he eagerly led us over to a table with five other people; three guys and two girls. Two of the boys were twins. They blonde had hair and dark blue eyes. The other guy was burly and muscular with green eyes and dark hair. One of the girls had short, jet black hair and piercing hazel eyes, while the other girl had moderately long dark curls and green eyes. She, the burly one and Luke were brother and sister.

"This is Chris, Drew, Annie, my older sister, Mary Katherine and my older brother, Emmett," He introduced everyone.

"Hi," Annie, the black haired girl welcomed us.

"Nice to meet you," Drew, one of the twins smiled and waved.

"I'm Edward Cullen," my voice was literally music to their ears. **(AN: At least now we know where the expression came from. Thank you, Edward Cullen.)**

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie's beautifully soft, wind chime voice rang through their ears like summer rain.

"Please sit," Chris offered us the seats beside Emmett, who seemed to be fixated on Rose's dress. Why in the hell did she have to wear such an enticing dress, tonight? As if reading my thoughts, she discreetly pinched my arm and I grit my teeth to hide the pain. She held in her laughter, like she had the entire time we'd been here.

_She is a Goddess… or an angel. She had to be one the two because I've never laid eyes on any creature as truly enchanting as Ms. Rosalie Hale. _Emmett was looking at his drink when he said thought this and I smiled. So, Luke had some competition.


	2. Intoxicating

**Rosalie's POV**

I was circling around the really muscular one, Emmett's chair, when his scent hit me full force, causing me to stumble back slightly. It was the most intoxicating fragrance to ever reach me delicate nostrils. It was so tempting, but I was going to stay in control, no matter what. I wasn't going to take and innocent man's life for a few moment of pleasure. His smell entangled me again and before I could stop myself, I muttered very softly, "Holy shit."

I knew Edward heard me because he gave me a questioning glance. Another wave of Emmett's scent went through me, rattling my senses and I froze. My eyes slowly closed from their own accord. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I could hardly think. I could faintly hear Edward say my name, but nothing really registered in my mind.

"Is she okay?" That was the first heard his deep, husky, sweet voice. It snapped me out of my trance like state. Slowly, even for a human, my topaz eyes opened, this time on my command and they focused on Edward's worried face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't trust my voice and closed it. _Edward, he's my singer! Emmett McCarty is my singer!_

"Do you need to leave?" He asked me, carefully.

I shook my head. _I-I don't want to leave. I can handle it._

"If you say so."

_I need you to pry my hands off of his chair, please._

"Okay," he put his hands over mine and peeled them off of the back of Emmett's chair, and then helped me get to my seat next to Emmett. I kept my eyes low.

"Would you like a drink?" I knew my singer was talking to me, but I was terrified to look up at him.

"We don't drink," my brother answered for me and I nodded once.

"At all?" Drew wondered.

"Our grandfather was a clergyman," Edward told them and we both hand to hide our smiles.

"Speaking of fathers," Emmett's sister, Mary Katherine spoke for the first time. Her voice was mezzo sounding like Esme's, "your father, Dr. Cullen, is he married?"

For some reason, I felt the need to pipe up. "Yes, to our mother, Esme."

"I think I've met her. Is she kind of short with light brown hair and pale skin and golden eyes, like you guys?" Emmett queried.

I risked looking up to answer him and immediately began to melt into his vibrant, emerald green eyes. I felt a slight nudge in my side and recovered, "Yes."

_What is wrong with me?_ I asked my brother.

"I don't know. Most of your thoughts are incoherent," he said in hushed tones.

"That's interesting dress you have on, Rosalie," Annie looked at my dress, admiring it.

I couldn't help but smirk at Edward. "My daddy ordered it from Paris. Edward especially likes this dress on me," I saw him grinding his teeth and smiled. When I did, most of the people around us gasped. This reaction never got old.

"So, where did you guys move here from?" Chris questioned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Alaska." Edward cast me a sideward glance.

_What?_

"Rosalie, if you don't mind me asking; why haven't we seen you around town these past few months?" Luke inquired.

"Jeez, Luke, nosy much?" Emmett joked, showing off the most gorgeous, dimpled smile I've ever seen. If vampire could faint, I would've fight then and there. Edward got a smug look on face, but ignored him.

"No, it's fine. I was away at college studying literature and anthropology," I told them and Edward gave me a look.

_It's not a complete lie. I have been studying anthropology. Maybe not at college, but I have been studying it._ I reasoned with him.

"You go to college, too?" Mary Katherine wondered curiously. It wasn't common for women to go to college, especially a woman that looked like me. They were probably surprised that I wasn't married.

"Yes, I go to a private college. You probably haven't heard of it," I lied, shifting in my seat. I always did that when I lied.

"I'm surprised a woman as beautiful as you isn't married, yet," Luke commented –like I knew he would- flashing me a toothy smile. I smiled back as a girl with smokey brown hair approached us.

"Hi, guys," she greeted, giving Emmett a big grin. I felt a small twinge of jealousy, but I quickly put it aside. Her eyes scanned over Emmett and Edward hungrily and I fought the urge to attack her. Her hazel irises set on me and she looked taken aback.

"Jolene, these are Dr. Cullen's kids," Emmett informed her and she nodded once, stiffly, went to get a chair from another table, brought it back and sat right in between Emmett and me.

She took a deep breath, before smiling. "Hi. I'm Jolene Fuller. I'm Emmett's girlfriend."

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm a spinster," I said my salutations and everyone at the table chuckled or grinned.

"Rose," Edward hissed.

"What?" I played innocent. _She started it._ He sent me a look. _I'm just kidding. I'm not that childish._

Ignoring me, he said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

Emmett raised his hands over his head, stretching and his aroma assaulted me again. I turned and buried my head in Edward's shoulder for a few seconds, and then pulled away. God, Emmett, the things you do to me. Everyone was staring at me, which they were anyway, but differently, in a curious way.

I opened my mouth to explain, but Edward cut me off, "Rosalie, would you like to dance with Emmett?" I just stared at opened mouthed, "I'll take that as a yes," he closed my mouth, a mall simper playing on his, "Emmett, would you like to dance with Rosalie?"

"Sure," he answered casually, and then saw the scowl on his girlfriend's face.

"Great," Edward leered at me as Emmett stood and held his hand out to me.

_You are so gonna pay for this, when we get home._ I grumbled, taking Emmett's hand and letting him lead me out on the dance floor.

**(AN: I don't know any songs from this particular time period, so I'm putting in songs that I know. Insert lyrics to Cowboy Take Me Away by the Dixie Chicks here.)**

"So, how do you like Gatlinburg so far?" He queried, trying to make conversation.

"It's… different," I told him, honestly, taking small breaths. Oh, Edward was so gonna pay.

"Are you really a spinster?" He blurted out, inquisitively and then laughed nervously. I tensed and he felt it. What was I supposed to say to him? He sensed my panic and recovered, "you don't have to answer that. It's just that you don't seem like the kind of woman that needs or wants to be alone for the rest of her life."

"I don't," I replied without realizing it. I quickly changed the subject, "so, how long have you and what her name been together?"

He chuckled, holding his hand up for me and I did three swift, eye elegant turns and we came together again. "Jolene, and we've only been together for a month, but she was my neighbor since before I can remember."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"Twenty. You?"

I'm twenty, also! "Eighteen."

I heard Jolene talking to Annie about me. "I bet she's just a blonde bimbo."

"I don't know, Jo. She's studying literature and anthropology at some private college," Annie whispered, but I could hear them both loud and clear.

"Whatever. She probably only said she was a spinster because she though the guys would be attracted to her," Jolene assumed harshly and couldn't help, but hiss, which I covered with a cough.

"Newsflash, she's the most beautiful thing any of us have ever seen. They're going to be attracted to her, regardless," Annie defended and I grinned.

"You have a beautiful smile," Emmett complimented, as an adorable blush made its way to his cheeks. If sexy had identity, it would Emmett McCarty, hands down. I looked over to see Edward discreetly laughing his head off. Oh, he was in big trouble.

"Thank you, Emmett. I enjoy seeing you smile," I told him and then it clicked. Dark curls, dimpled cheeks, baby face… he looked exactly like Vera's little Henry. The revelation shocked me off balance and I fell into him and breathed him in deeply. This was bad. Really, really bad. Before I could let anything happen, I stepped away from him, turned on my heel and walked promptly out of the dance hall, grabbing Edward by the collar in the process. I had to tell Carlisle.


	3. Stay Away

**Rosalie's POV**

We sped through the forest to get to our secluded home. This helped me keep my thoughts on getting home, instead of on Emmett, so I wouldn't be tempted to go back and attack him. Edward was running behind me, just in case. I can't believe I almost killed him. I almost drained his life in front of all those people and I wouldn't have cared. I froze at that thought and gagged. Edward stopped right before he could hit me.

"It's okay," he whispered, patting my back.

"Not for you it isn't," I spat icily, before dashing off again. It felt like an eternity, no pun intended, until we got home, but then I remembered something, "wait. We can't go in. I promised them no interruptions."

"Rose, they need to know about this," he stated.

"It can wait, until morning. I promised," I stood in front of him with a look that said 'Don't challenge me, tonight.'

"Children, is that you?" We heard Esme call from her and Carlisle's room.

I sighed. "No."

"What are you doing home so early?" Carlisle inquired. He was rolling over. Off of Esme, I assumed.

"Nothing important. It can wait, until tomorrow," I reassured them, hoping they would buy it.

"Rosalie found her _la tua cantante_," Edward announced and I punched his shoulder, "ow."

"You deserved it. I told you it could wait," I hissed as we heard Carlisle and Esme throw on their robes and run downstairs. We opened the door and walked inside to see the two sitting on the sofa.

"No, Rosalie, Edward was right to tell us. This is very important," Esme patted the seat in between her and Carlisle and I walked over to them and sat there on the sofa, while Edward sat across from us on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

_I met the most wonderful man in the world._ I thought wistfully and Edward smiled.

"His little brother offered to let us sit at their table and his scent was so… intoxicating," I shuddered just thinking about it, "I've never wanted a human so much in my life. And then he spoke."

Edward put his hands together and held them to his chest, while mocking in a high pitched voice, imitating mine, "it was deep, husky and sweet and it snapped her out of her trance-like state.

Ignoring him, I continued, "and then Edward made me dance with him."

"Edward, that was very irresponsible of you," Carlisle scolded.

"Wh- I did not," Edward held in a chuckle, "I asked if you wanted to dance with him and you didn't answer, so I took it as a yes. You should've spoken up, besides you didn't seem to mind when he smiled the most gorgeous dimpled smile you've ever seen."

"Keep pushing me, Cullen," I growled.

"Did you attack him?" Carlisle interrogated finally.

"No! But I wanted to so bad. It was so… I would've. Right then and there, but I-I… he looked at me and… I could never do that to him. Emmett is… he's…" I couldn't even describe how I felt about the situation because I didn't even know myself, "he's a good dancer. I did what any one of us would've done and I left."

"That's not all. Ms. Rosalie Lillian Hale has fallen in love with him," Edward laughed and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Rosalie, is-is that true?" Esme queried carefully.

"You little-"

"If I remember correctly, which I do, if sexy had an identity, it'd be Emmett McCarty," the little heathen recited my thoughts back to me in a sing song voice. That was it. I lunged at him and we fell through the coffee table. I was going for his neck when I felt Carlisle's arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap and keeping me there.

"Edward, go to your room," Esme commanded and Edward got up, dusted himself off, before mumbling something about lovey dovey thoughts and I jerked trying to break free from his grip, but Esme took my hands in hers.

"Sweetheart, are you… are you in love with your singer?" She questioned with soft, golden eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even know him. I-I can't possibly be in love with him," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. Why was I getting so worked up over this guy? If I said I didn't like him, I didn't like him. That was the end of it.

"If you say so, Rose. I think it's best if you try your hardest to stay away from, until fall rolls around, when he'll be at college," Carlisle suggested and I stiffened immediately. They both felt it and he loosened his hold on me. I stood up and was numb all over. I didn't know why, but the contingency that I'd never see Emmett again left me absolutely crushed. I didn't notice I'd stumbled, until I saw the concerned look Esme was giving me. I furrowed my eyebrows and for some reason, I nodded once and went upstairs, carefully, of course.

 *(:~:)*

The next day Esme took me shoe shopping. She said it was 'just because', but I guessed it was because she didn't totally agree with what Carlisle suggested last night. I was grateful for that. She took my hand and pulled me into a small shoe store downtown. As soon as I entered the shop, a beautifully, alluring smell assaulted me, knocking me back, slightly. I knew instantly who the scent belonged to. Esme noticed and gave me a quizzical look. I shook my head and gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance.

"I see a pair of shoes that I like," she informed me, going down an aisle of flats. I followed right behind her and she gave me a look.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies, I…" his magnificent, rough voice trailed off when his grand, emerald eyes landed on me. His glorious dimpled smile grew and his eyes lit up immediately upon seeing me. If I could've blushed, I would've, but lack of blood flow didn't allow that, "Rosalie… um, hi…"

I cleared my throat, before speaking to him. "Hello, Emmett. It's wonderful to see you again. This is mine and Edward's mother, Esme Cullen. Mom, this is Emmett McCarty."

"Oh, Emmett as in your-" I cut her off.

"Yes, Mother, he is."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett," then she did something I would've never expected, "I'll leave you two… relatively alone," and she walked away! She actually walked away! I sent her wide eyed look and she smiled a little.

Emmett stepped toward me and my left foot went back, while the right one stayed in place. When did my feet start doing that? "Did I do something to offend you, last night? Or do you just find me that repulsive?"

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock. How could he think that? He was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. "No, Emmett, you didn't offend me and you are very far from repulsive, but I'm… not good," he tilted his head to the side in confusion and I almost melted at the sight. I couldn't help, but giggle, "you don't want to be friends with me. You don't want to be around me. You don't want to have anything to do with me."

"Yes, I do," he smiled his gorgeous smile again and I went completely week in the knees… like some… some human! Oh, what is this man doing to me?

"No, you want to stay away from me," I said in a firm tone. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me if I was being nice, so I had to go into ice queen mode. This was going to hurt me a great deal more than it would hurt him. I opened my mouth to tell him off when…

"Emmett! Are they finding everything…" that deafly annoying female voice stopped when she saw me, and then her tone was cross, "what is she doing here?"

My tone matched hers, "oh, I just came to steal your boyfriend and make him mine," I heard Esme giggle from the next aisle over, "what do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to buy some shoes."

She flashed me a sweet smile, before turning to Emmett. "Nana wants you in the back," she informed him and he nodded to me, before walking away out of sight. She then turned to me, "listen, Missy, you may have been a princess wherever you're from, but you're in my town, now. I run this show. This is my territory. I'm the queen, so stay away from Emmett."

"I couldn't agree with you more and you're right. I am a princess. Always have been, always will be. This may be your town, now, but there is no way that you can intimidate me. You can go ahead and be queen, but you're rule will end some time and when it does, well, the princess takes over. I'll stay away from Emmett for his sake, but stay off my back," I snapped and started walking over to the aisle Esme was in, muttering, "fucking retard," but it was too quiet for her to hear.

"Who was that?" She inquired in a whisper.

"Emmett's girlfriend, Jolene," I grumbled. Why did she have to get on my bad side? It was just so stupid!

"Oh," Esme nodded her understanding, "so, you're jealous," it was a statement.

"What? No. I'm-I'm… she doesn't deserve, but then again, neither do I, but I don't want him, so this is a really pointless conversation," I knew I was rambling, but I needed to vent and Esme was a good listener.

"Rosalie, I'm not your father. I know you. I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw him. It's okay to like him-" I had to stop her right there.

"No, Mom, it's-it's-it's not okay. If I like him, I'll… I already don't want to be away from me… it's not an option for me to like him," I let her know. Wow! I sounded distressed.

"First, interrupt me again and there will be consequences and second, you've been around twice without hunting and you haven't attacked him. That should tell you something," I pondered her words for a while, before Emmett's scent became stronger if that even possible.

"He's coming. Tell him I got nauseous," I whispered, trying to walk away, but she held my hand, so I didn't get far.

"No," she declared, holding me in place as Emmett came around corner.

"Are you ready to purchase those, Mrs. Cullen?" He queried, but he was looking at me when he said it. I ran my hand through my hair. It was my substitution for blushing.

"I am, Emmett," Esme answered with a warm smile.

"Okay, Jolene is at the register. Would you like for me to carry your shoes up for you?" He offered politely. He was such a gentleman.

"No, thank you. That was very sweet of you to offer, though," she told him and then walked away. I glared at her back, but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, catching my attention. Getting into my role as the ice queen, I flinched away from his touch. He took his arm back and I put a fierce scowl on my face.

"Emmett, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me," I told him immediately.

"Well, what if I don't know what's good for me?" He asked seriously. He looked so cute when he's serious, "then can we hang out?"

"You don't want to hang out with me," I stated, walking toward the door, where Esme was waiting, "besides, you have a girlfriend," I reminded him, heading out of the door with Esme. After we got halfway up the street I said, "I'm telling on you."

"What?"

"I'm telling Carlisle on you for leaving me 'relatively alone' with Emmett and you're gonna get in trouble," I told her in a taunting manner.

"No! You can't. I kind of already got him mad at the hospital, although, he deserved," she informed me, smiling sheepishly.

I turned to look at her. "What did you do?"

"I stomped on his foot because he wouldn't listen to me," she laughed a little, "oh, the look in his was priceless. I am going to get in so much trouble when he gets home."

"Are you excited?" I teased.

"A little," she twisted her body slightly, "is that bad?"

I giggled. "Not at all."

After about three of four more hours of shopping, Esme and I retreated home, where Edward was, yet again reading a book in the living room. I'm not opposed to books or anything, but the boy had read just about every book in the house.

"A bit of reading could do you some good," he commented as Esme and I were on our way upstairs.

"I read, thank you very much," I responded sharply.

"Fashion magazines don't count," he said.

"Okay, you know what; just shut the fu-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Esme dug her finger into a sensitive spot on the side of my hip, causing me to yelp. With no more words to be spoken, I continued on upstairs with Esme, who kept glancing at me every few seconds, "what?"

"Nothing," she smiled and it reminded me of my beautiful Emmett. Okay, so, technically he was Jolene's, but she doesn't deserve him, and neither do I. Still, I think he would be happier with me. Too bad.

"Oh, you know, Rose, you're probably right, he would be happier," Edward chuckled from downstairs and I sighed.

"You sound so surprised," I pointed out, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Believe me, I am," he was laughing full on now. I rolled my eyes.

"Thinking about Emmett?" Esme shot me a knowing look.

"No," I denied.

"Yes," Edward contradicted.

I closed my eyes in frustration. "Edward Cullen, stay out of conversations that aren't directed to you."

"He is cute," Esme commented.

"Who, Edward?"

"I meant Emmett. I see why you're attracted to him," she told me. I love the way she didn't answer my question. I held in a giggle.

"Wh-I'm not… I never said… it's not… goddamn it, I'm stuttering," I took a deep breath, "what makes you think I'm attracted to him?"

She laughed. "Again say, I'm not your father. I know you, Rosalie," and with that she walked out of my room.

Was it really that obvious?

"Yes," Edward chirped.



As the week passed by I found my obsession with Emmett and his blood had grown stronger and it was getting increasingly harder to keep my thoughts away from him. Edward was sill mocking, Esme was still knowing, and Carlisle remained absolutely clueless. I hadn't been into town since Esme and I went shopping five days ago, mostly because three of those days I was hunting with Carlisle. Today, however, was Carlisle's day off, so he wanted the whole family to go to some kind of town festival, so that's where we were. Edward and I were trying to be inconspicuous, which was very hard in a small town like Gatlinburg, where everyone knew everything. Carlisle and Esme were sort of mingling. It was more like random people were coming up to us to introduce themselves. It was kind of humorous, but I contained my laughter, until an enticing aroma floated closer and closer and I felt someone lightly pinch my sides. I knew exactly who it was, so I turned to him. I could only imagine what Carlisle would think.

"Emmett, hello. How are you?" I asked politely with a laugh. He looked really cute in his baseball hat.

"A lot better, now," he beamed at me and I couldn't help but grin back, despite myself. Carlisle cleared his throat from behind me.

"Um, Emmett, you know Edward and my mother, Esme. This is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I introduced Carlisle and Emmett shook hands, "Daddy, this is Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you," Emmett

"Likewise," Carlisle

"Rosalie, you and Edward should come and hang out with the rest of us," he suggested, but I knew immediately that it was out of the question.

"Us as in…?" Carlisle queried.

"We would love to, really, but Daddy wants to spend the day together as a family, since he's got work and such," I explained and his face dropped a mile, making my stomach lurch. I didn't like it. Oh, Emmett, don't be sad. I frowned. I wanted to see him happy again, "maybe another time."

His goofy grin returned full force, along with his dimples, pleasing me greatly. "Definitely," he winked at me, before walking off, leaving me in a daze. He looked back once and waved, and then disappeared in the throng of people.

"Told you she loved him," Edward mumble.

"Edward, your clock is ticking. If you want a wife, you'd better find and marry her now because I'm so close to ripping your head off and putting on a stick over the mantle, it's not even funny anymore," I threatened. He was seriously going to get hurt.

"Uh, Edward, go buy a keychain or something," Esme ordered and the little worm stalked off, but not before making googly eyes at me. I hissed softly at him. I hope you burn, you little maggot.

"Rosalie, I saw how you reacted to him," Carlisle began. God, I hope this isn't like the wedding night speech my mother gave me. I looked up at him and knew it wasn't going to be anything like it. And that meant that whatever he said would either never come true or it would be the exact opposite, "I don't think I was clear enough before. I don't want you to have anything to do with him, just to be safe. I don't want you to do something to him that you'll regret."

I automatically looked down when I felt my bottom lip trembling. Do not start sobbing. Do not start sobbing. I put one hand over my mouth. "Fine, I'll stay away," it barely came out as whisper and for that I was grateful. If it had been any louder, I would've started to sob. It's just not fair. I haven't done anything to him and I won't. I never could, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I felt Esme put her arms around my shoulders and glanced up at them with a shaky smile. They both smiled back.

Okay don't get mad at me for making Carlisle do that. Don't hate me or him. It was needed. And Carlisle is my favorite character, while Rosalie is my second, so… yeah. I'd appreciate it if you'd review. Thanks bunches!

-Piper Halliwell/Rosalie L. Hale


End file.
